Deux nouvelles déesses chez les demi-dieux
by La Chapeliere folle
Summary: L'histoire se passe autour d' Alysse et Estelle: deux déesses qui ont décidées de faire leur crises d'adolescences à leurs parents parce que ceux-ci ont décidés de les envoyer chez les demi-dieux pour un stage. Inutile de vous dire que gag et romance vont être au rendez-vous (se passe dans la série Les Héros de l'Olympe) (la chapelière folle feat Alyssa O'Brien)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aujourd'hui ça faisait au moins…heu….attendez *compte sur ses doigts* 1.2.3….3 ans que j'étais au Mont Olympe (**Alyssa:** Bravo tu sais compter jusqu'à trois. Une médaille **La chapelière **: *sbaaaf * a assomée Alyssa* oups pardon un faux mouvement **Alyssa : *** Sors une batte de baseball* moi aussi je vais faire un faux mouvement)

, punaise j'en reviens pas, ça fait longtemps, enfin bref.  
>Aujourd'hui ça fait 3 ans que le drame de ma vie a pris un tournant inattendu. 3 ans que j'avais découvert mes pouvoirs, 3 ans que Zeus est venu me chercher, 3 ans que j'ai découvert que j'étais une déesse, une date butoir en bref. D'ailleurs le 3 est mon numéro préféré.<br>Je soupirai en posant mon sac et en glissant ma main vers le pommeau de l'épée qui était accrochée à ma ceinture. 3 ans de routine allaient être brisés. Allez comprendre ce qui avait pris à Hécate et Zeus de vouloir m'envoyer faire un stage chez les demi-dieux pour « voir ce qui se passe en bas ». Fallait pas être un génie pour savoir que je risquais de faire des bêtises une fois là-bas surtout si comme ils me l'ont expliqué je suis accompagnée par quelqu'un d'autre.

Bien sûr, c'était surtout qu'ils en avaient marre de m'avoir dans les pattes. Faut dire que…j'avais brulé le mont Olympe trois fois d'affilée sans faire exprès…plus ou moins. Je dois avoir un bon feeling avec le numéro 3 c'est moi qui vous le dit. Et bien sûr parce que je suis « trop inexpérimentée » ils m'ont assignés un chaperon ! Je sais même pas qui c'est mais il va s'en prendre plein la figure s'il ose me rabaisser. Imaginez que c'était tonton Arès ! Un frisson me parcouru rien qu'en y pensant ou pire tonton Hadès. Oula ! Ennuis en perspective à coup sûr.

D'ailleurs en parlant de tonton Hadès alors voir ce qui se passe du côté des enfers pendant que je vous parle. (**Alyssa**: Vas y dis-nous ce que tu penses de moi. Je suis sûr qu'on va rire.)

_Pv : Estelle_

J'en avais assez. Pourquoi à chaque fois que mes parents s'engueulaient ils me demandaient de choisir un camp? C'est toujours à moi de les calmer. Si je choisis le camp de papa, maman nous crie dessus en disant que papa m'a corrompu et que je suis trop facile à duper. Et quand je suis du côté de maman, papa dit que je n'ai aucun avis personnel et que je ne fais que suivre ma mère parce qu'on est du même sexe.  
>Bordel, j'en ai marre!<br>Parfois je voudrais être une simple mortel.  
>Sans parler de Papi Zeus. Alors lui c'est le pire (<strong>La chapelière<strong> : même pas vrai c'est Arès le pire…ou Aphrodite ça dépend de quoi tu parles). Il n'est jamais content. Si je suis chez mon père il se plaint que je ne le voie jamais et quand je vais voir ma mère il se plaint que je sorte des enfers. Si ils ne savent pas ce que c'est qu'une adolescente en pleine crise ils vont bientôt le découvrir.  
>Et pour une fois que papa et maman se mettent d'accord, c'est pour m'envoyer chez des demi-dieux parce que apparemment je suis une associable et que je dois apprendre l'importance des demi-dieux pour les dieux. Depuis que maman n'est plus la déesse vierge qu'elle était auparavant elle fait n'importe quoi. Pourquoi on la paie pour être la déesse de la sagesse? Ça, ça me dépasse.<br>Je prends un grand sac de sport bleu marine et met plusieurs vêtement dedans. Mais en voyant que tout ne tiendra pas je prends un deuxième sac. Rapidement je me retrouve avec six grands sacs de sport, une valise géante et un sac à dos. Je sors de ma chambre des enfers et pars attendre la personne qui est censé être ma nounou pensant ma rencontre avec les demi-dieux.  
>Finalement c'est Thanatos, le dieu de la mort hyper sexy, qui apparaît devant moi.<p>

-C'est toi ma nounou?!  
>-Oui. Ton père refuse que ce soit quelqu'un choisis par ta mère qui te surveille. Elle a beau être la déesse de la sagesse, Hadès pense qu'Athéna n'est pas faite pour s'occuper de toi.<br>-Alors allons y.  
>-Au fait on doit passer prendre une autre déesse.<br>-Qui?  
>-La fille de Zeus.<p>

Je ne réponds rien et me contenta de suivre Thanatos. La fille de Zeus? En gros ça doit être ma tante ou un truc comme ça (**La chapelière** : je suis ta cousine espèce d'imbécile ! **Alyssa**: J'y comprends rien à l'arbre généalogique). Mais alors moi je suis sa tante? Trop complexe cet arbre généalogique (**La chapelière **: ou alors toi qu'est pas douée va savoir ) **Alyssa**: Ils ont qu'à pas se reproduire avec les membres de leurs famille). On partit tous les deux et passèrent prendre la fille de Zeus au mont Olympe. J'imagine déjà la petite princesse qui se prend pour le centre du monde parce que son papa est le maître du ciel. En tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne me fera aucune réflexion sur mon père sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. Et surtout pas touche ma nounou sexy sinon je mords!

On finit par arriver et là je suis bouche bée. Elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'ai imaginée, elle n'est pas habillé en princesse et n'a pas un air supérieur. Me serais-je trompée?


	2. Chapter 2

Dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur Thanatos j'avais tout de suite deviné qui allait m'accompagner, après tout tonton Hadès n'était pas du genre à envoyer son bras droit, aussi mignon soit-t-il, comme chaperon pour le plaisir. Ce qui voulait dire que la fille que j'avais en face de moi était sa fille, ma cousine donc (**La chapelière folle** : cousine compris ?!** Alyssa**: Ouais ouais...). Je me suis dis que Papa étant légèrement parano' ça avait pas dut être facile de le convaincre de me laisser partir avec le bras droit d'Hadès enfin bref…Si vous m'aviez demandé comment je me représentais la fille d'Hadès j'aurais dit une fille gothique aimant le noir, les cheveux sombres et les yeux de même avec une peau aussi blanche que la neige et c'était exactement ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Je l'imaginais habillé plutôt classe, comme son père semblait apprécier les matières rares comme les lingots d'or ou les diamants. Apparemment je m'étais trompée car elle portait des vêtements trop grand pour elle qui ne mettait pas du tout son corps en valeur (**La chapelière** : faut dire la vérité… **Alyssa**: Pas ma faute princesse, faut que je puisse bouger dans mes fringues). J'espérais m'être trompée sur le comportement qu'elle avait aussi : je l'imaginais assez renfermée, fragile, qui ne bronche pas quand on l'embête, carrément mutique, toujours la tête dans les étoiles (**La chapelière** : c'est plus jolie comme expression), peut-être dépressive… **(Alyssa**: Euh c'est pas parce que je vis en enfer que je suis dépressive, ni suicidaire **La chapelière** : à voir et puis j'ai pas parlé de suicidaire c'est toi qui en parles.) je ne connaissais pas les enfers après tout mais croisés des morts à tour de bras même si je trouvais ça cool me semblait au bout d'un moment ennuyeux. J'aurais pu utiliser la brume comme me l'avait appris ma mère pour arranger mon image mais je n'en avais pas envie. Je modifia justement mes vêtements : jean slim et tee-shirt imprimé ainsi que quelques bijoux brillants. J'adore ce qui brille pour ma défense même si en général je fais dans le soft, ce n'est pas pour m'afficher aux yeux du monde où je ne sais n'importe quelle bêtises on raconte sur les enfants de Zeus. Toujours était-t-il que j'étais venue vers Thanatos et cette fille accompagnée par mon pégase de compagnie et d'un ton neutre je dis :

-Salut moi c'est Alysse et toi ?

Avant de sourire à mon chaperon :

-Bonjour Thanatos ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, c'est un plaisir de te revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit à une autre occasion

* * *

><p><em>PV Estelle :<em>

Je vais craquer! Cette fille, ma cousine **(Alyssa**: T'a vu j'ai retenu **La chapelière** *patpat Alyssa* c'est bien) , connais Thanatos? Mais c'est pas juste! Elle, elle doit connaître plein de dieu alors que moi je n'ai presque jamais le droit de venir à l'Olympe. En plus de ça elle fait trop bling-bling. Non mais c'est vrai quoi: Qui s'habille avec autant de truc brillant? (**La chapelière** : j'ai qu'un bracelet et un collier qui brille mais je t'en veux pas…) Pas moi en tout cas. Je préfère mes bijoux sombre ou métallique. A tout les coups ça va être une petite princesse: Elle va se prendre pour le centre du monde, croire que tout lui est permis, elle doit avoir un sale caractère de princesse pourri gâtée (**La chapelière **: tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la princesse pourrie gâtée ?!). Si ça se trouve elle collectionne les mecs. A ça non alors! Si jamais elle touche mon beau gosse de Thanatos et craque! Le pire c'est qu'elle sait peut-être mes capacité hérité de mes parents, mais moi j'ignore tout d'elle.

-Je m'appelle Estelle. Ravi de te rencontrer fille du ciel.

J'ai bien vu le regard de Thanatos, il essaye de me dire de ne pas faire comme en enfer: la fille qui se fiche de tout le monde et qui refuse qu'on l'approche de trop près. Mais il me connais de puis longtemps, depuis ma naissance en fait, il sait que pour moi toutes les personnes ont quelques chose a caché et qu'elles ont toujours des arrière pensé. Je dois tenir ce sale caractère de mon père et ma méfiance envers les autres de ma mère. Mais après tout si Thanatos lui plaît c'est qu'elle n'est pas si idiote que ça, peut-être qu'elle sait reconnaître la beauté quand elle la vois. Mais ça veut dire qu'elle est peut-être une rivale potentiel. Ça me plaît tout ça. J'ai toujours adoré la compétition, et je sais que je suis la meilleurs en ce qui concerne la réflexion (**La chapelière** : heu…l'important c'est d'y croire). Cette fille est une potentiel rivale comme une potentiel amie. Si j'abats correctement mes cartes je serais rapidement dans quel camps la mettre.


	3. Chapter 3

Je tilta légèrement au nom qu'elle m'avait donné, « fille du ciel » qui équivalait à « fille de Zeus », je détestait ce surnom parce que cela voulait dire que si on me reconnaissait ce n'était pas en tant que personne mais en tant que fille de Zeus, et donc voulait dire par extension qu'on attendait de moi que je me comporte comme telle : que je fasse tout mieux que les autres, que mes pouvoirs soient plus puissants que ceux des autres, que je sois la leader de tout le monde. Pourtant mon père ne s'était jamais occupé de moi, c'était ma mère qui m'avait tout appris, oh je ne lui en voulais pas, je comprenais : il était le dieu du ciel, il s'occupait des vents, du temps, de la sécheresse, de la pluie, il était toujours en réunion et malgré ça il trouvait encore un moyen de me remettre en main propre à chacun de mes anniversaires un cadeau. Et puis j'étais bien avec ma mère elle m'avait tout appris : la magie, à me forger mon caractère et m'avait même permis d'apprendre avec les autre dieux. Grâce à elle j'avais même put rencontrer tonton Hadès et Thanatos qui venaient la voir de temps à autres. Bien sûr je n'avais appris que par les dieux majeurs : mon père jugeant les dieux mineurs comme des inférieurs même s'il ne le disait pas clairement, et je l'en remerciais bien sûr.

Mes trois grands professeurs avaient été :

• -Tonton Arès : qui m'avait appris toute ses techniques de combats et l'endurance mais qui avait un très mauvais caractère  
>• -Tonton Poséidon{ même si papa ne l'aime pas et qu'on l'a entendue ensuite parler de conspiration contre lui} qui m'a appris à nager et à me rapprocher des animaux spécialement des chevaux<br>• -Tonton Hermès : qui m'avait appris le vol {papa s'en était plein mais moi je m'étais bien amusé} et à utiliser internet

Ensuite bien sûr il y avait eût :

• Tonton Apollon, c'était mon préféré, il m'a appris la danse et le chant ainsi que le dessin.  
>• Aphrodite qui m'avait apprise la mode et à bien me comporter en société {comme bonne fille de Zeus que j'étais}<br>• Héra et Artémis : qui m'avait appris à ne jamais me fier aux hommes et qui m'avais assuré la mort du garçon qui m'approchait et qui me trompait ensuite  
>• Tata Athéna : alors elle c'était la pire, (<strong>Alyssa: <strong>Dis donc! Un peu de respect princesse, descends pas ma mère comme ça **La chapelière** : t'as fait pareil avec mon père au premier chapitre je te signale) parce que je n'étais pas très adroite avec mes mains elle m'avait descendue en flèche quoiqu'elle me supporte un peu parce qu'elle aime bien les croquis de vêtements que je fais de temps à autre  
>• Héphaïstos : bon tonton m'avait rien appris, il m'avait juste pris pour un objet cassé parce que je n'étais pas douée en mécanique.<br>• Tonton D. que je ne voyais plus parce qu'il était occupé avec les demi-dieux grecques avait essayé de m'apprendre le sens de la fête mais Zeus l'avait très mal pris.

De retour de mes pensées je me concentrai de suivre Thanatos qui nous montrait le chemin, le dévisageant de haut en bas et en détail. Je doute que mon père apprécie que je trouve le bras droit d'Hadès plus que mignon mais bon…(**Alyssa**: Pas touché! C'est mon mien!) il l'était encore plus que Cupidon et plus gentil. Avec un léger sourire, même si je soupira ce qui était en soit contradictoire je dis :  
>-Allez en route tout le monde je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser. (<strong>La chapelière<strong> : j'ai toujours été une optimiste dans la vie. **Alyssa**: Sociopathe! On dirait les gens qui vienne te voir pour te faire un câlin, tu sais les gens qui aime tout le monde et que je ne peux pas supporter. **La chapelière***ne se sent pas du tout visée* )  
>Cela provoqua un léger sourire amusé sur le visage de Thanatos qui ne me dit rien. Il avait l'habitude chaque fois que j'étais chez ma mère et qu'il était venue. Je commença à chantonner pendant quelques secondes en essayant de conserver ma bonne humeur alors que pour l'instant le silence m'entourais, j'étais peut-être entourée mais je me sentais bien seule. Comme à l'Olympe.<p>

* * *

><p><em>PV Estelle<em>  
>Argh! C'est quoi ce sourire qu'elle fait apparaître sur le visage de MON Thanatos? En plus c'est quoi cette réflexion?<br>Thanatos est mon professeur. C'est le seul qui m'est enseigné tout ce que je sais. C'est grâce à lui que je sais comment utiliser mes dons, que je sais comment ressentir la présence des morts. Et c'est lui qui m'a appris à utiliser ma ruse et mon esprit de déduction. De toute façon quand j'étais avec mes parents ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler ou bien à se dévaloriser, en face comme dans le dos, donc ils ne m'auraient pas appris grand chose. C'est peut-être pour cela que seul Thanatos compte pour moi, bien que mon père soit important mais pas autant que le dieu de la mort.

Comment Alyssa (**La chapelière** : je ne relèverai même pas l'erreur faîte exprès pour m'embêter) veut que l'on s'amuse chez les demi-dieux? A tous les coups ils vont tous nous ignorer parce qu'on est des filles de dieux, ou alors ils vont nous lécher les bottes. Ce stage m'énerve déjà et il n'a même pas commencé.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que l'on s'amuse. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas les humains ou demi-humains ont tendance à fuir ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Ou bien dans certain cas il essaye de se faire bien voir afin de se protéger. Tu auras le choix entre l'ignorance et l'hypocrisie.

Thanatos me regarde avec des yeux sombres. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand je dis ce genre de chose mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire clairement ce que je pense. On prend la direction du camp des sang-mêlé, étrangement le surnom que j'ai donné à Alysse n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Peut-être qu'elle se fiche du surnom qu'on lui donne. Elle peut être l'une de ses filles qui a de l'influence mais qui ne l'utilise. Peut-être elle t'elle comme moi: elle sait qu'elle peut faire des dégâts si elle parle de ses problème a ses parents mais elle préfère se débrouiller toute seul de régler les problèmes. Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment lui faire confiance, elle est peut être comme les humains. Rien ne me prouve qu'elle va essayer de ma faire un coup bas au dernier moment...Non ça m'étonnerais. Elle sait que si elle me fait quoique ce soit mon père, et ma mère, feront la guerre à Zeus et personne ne veut avoir à choisir son camps entre le dieu du ciel et celui des morts.  
>Je peux peut-être essayer de faire un effort. Et je découvrirais peut-être un point commun avec cette fille. Et elle pourrais devenir une allié...Euh une amie.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

L'arrivée chez les demi-dieux étaient plus qu'impressionnantes pour ma part , je les regardaient déjà s'agitait autour de nous, certains riaient , parlaient, c'était un endroit immense et assez beau. Je marcha sans vraiment savoir où aller, je marcha jusqu'à une fontaine un peu plus loin et trouva un garçon à l'air triste qui releva à peine les yeux lorsque je me mis en face de lui en essayant de comprendre pourquoi.

-Restez ici je vais informer le conseil de votre présence. Ne dîtes à personne d'autres qui vous êtes. Nous recommanda Thanatos

Je lui fis un rapide sourire et chantonna :

-Oki.

Avant de m'asseoir en face du garçon triste et de dire :

-Salut comment tu t'appelles ?

Le garçon releva la tête et fit une mauvaise ébauche de sourire en disant :

-Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson, elle en avait entendue parler de son père, apparemment ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout et Zeus lui avait interdit de l'approcher et de lui parler : « une mauvaise fréquentation » quelque chose du genre. En même temps son père détestait tonton Poséidon qui lui, l'avait encouragé à voir Percy. Cependant son oncle lui avait appris qu'il était du côté des grecs.

-Percy Jackson….Zeus ne t'aime pas beaucoup….dis-moi pourquoi tu est triste ? C'est à cause de ça ?

Percy sembla être amusé de la question et releva la tête avec un léger sourire :

-Non ce n'est pas parce que Zeus ne m'aime pas.

Puis il me murmura dans l'oreille :

-En réalité je n'en ai rien faire qu'il ne m'aime pas -Alors pourquoi tu est triste ? insistais-je curieuse , et qu'est-ce que tu fais chez les dieux romains ?

D'un air un peu plus sombre et légèrement mystérieux le garçon me répondit :

-Je viens ici pour oublier quelqu'un qui m'étais camp sa trace est de partout.

Je pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et le regarda avant de dire :

-C'est curieux je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

Il sembla légèrement sarcastique en me regardant avec ce sourire moqueur :

-Et tu m'imaginais comment ? -Hé bien comme tout héros qui a sauvé l'Olympe plusieurs fois et qui a empêché une guerre entre les différents camps, je dirais… plein d'énergie, déterminé et exactement comme tu est là.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Percy qui me demanda :

-Et toi tu t'appelles comment ?

Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre une voix d'un gosse qui…tenait une peluche éventrée et un couteau dans la main ?! Ils sont fous ces romains…, enfin bref ce garçon nous dit :

-Hé bien je vois que ça va mieux Jackson , je suis également ravie de voir que toi et notre jeune recrue sembliez bien vous entendre

-Oh tais-toi un peu Octave ça nous fera des vacances rétorqua Percy en me souriant

-Reina veut te voir, dit-t-il à mon attention d'un ton tranchant et agressif, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avec ton amie, qu'on vous apprenne qui il faut fréquenter ou pas.

Je grimaça en l'entendant dire ça : méchant, mauvais caractère et idiot. J'eus un léger sourire, comptant bien le remettre à sa place pour lui apprendre à mieux parler aux déesses qui lui étaient supérieures en bien des points et fit brûler la peluche du garçon en passant devant lui discrètement avec un air provocateur, l'entendant jurer avant de dire à Estelle d'un air totalement innocent :

-Tu viens on y va ?

Puis dit à la cantonade en commençant à marcher vers là où était partit Thanatos:

-Moi je m'appelle Alysse Evans, à la prochaine Percy

* * *

><p>Je n'avais pas bougé pendant qu'Alysse allait voir un garçon qui se trouvait non loin de là. Alors que j'attendais je vis un garçon avec une peluche. La peluche était plutôt mignonne et c'est alors que le garçon fit quelque chose d'épouvantable : il éventra la peluche.<p>

-AAHHH! Criais-je en m'approchant de lui. Mais t'es malade! Où t'a vu qu'on découpe les peluches!?

Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle.

-Et tu es?

–Estelle, une nouvelle.

-Ah oui. On m'a parlé de toi. Où est l'autre? Je dois vous emmener rencontré Reina.

-Alysse, elle est avec le garçon près de la fontaine.

L'éventreur de peluches tourna son regard vers la fontaine et je put voir une la jalousie et la colère dans son regard. Il resserras sa prise sur la peluche qu'il avait en mains et il lui brisa la nuque a se pauvre lion en peluche.

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux?

Il tourna son regard vers moi et me lança un regard noir.

-Qui t'a dit que je suis jaloux?

-Tu as le comportement d'un mec jaloux.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Prends tes affaires et suis moi.

Doucement je fit ce qu'il me demandais, ce mec est jaloux et comme il ne connais pas Alysse c'est forcément a cause du mec. Voilà qui est intéressant, je vais pouvoir m'amuser a jouer au cupidon.


End file.
